Question Existing
by IashayaF
Summary: What happens when your best friend turned on a powerful computer that can destroy the world? What happens if everything you knew disappered,your friends,and the love of your life,how would put things back to normal. Plz R
1. flashback part 1

Preschool

Ms.Sparker-Hello, my name is Sparker and im going to be your new preschool teacher, any questions before we start the day.

Jeremy-Yes, um what do we do in prekhool

Ms.Sparker-You mean preschool, well what we do is coloring, spelling, and the ABC's

Odd-do we take naps

Ms.Sparker-yes

Odd-eat snacks

Ms.Sparker-yes

Odd-oh, as long as we eat and sleep Ill stay

Ms,Sparker-that's very nice to hear, umm Odd Della Robbie

Sissy- what kind of a name is Odd?

Odd- what kind of name is Sissy, what are you a punk?

Sissy-NO I'm not scared of anything

Odd- sure you aren't

Ms.Sparker- that's enough now let me take roll

Emily Smith (I don't know her last name so I making some up)

Emily-here

Carle Taylor

Carle-here

Taylor Young

Taylor-here

Ulrich Stern

Ulrich-here

Yumi Iashayma

Yumi-here

Jeremy Bisques

Jeremy-here

Odd Della Robbie

Odd-here

Ms.Sparker-ok everyone's here

Sissy-hey, you forgot about me

Ms.Sparker- yes I didn't forget about you Miss Delmas

William-hey to what about me

Ms.Sparker-oh, what's your name

William-William Dunbar

Ms.Sparker- oh Mr.Dumbbar

Everyone started laughing

William-I know you can't be laughing STERN

Ulrich-huh, what did I do to you

William- you laughing at me

Ulrich-cause it's funny

William-yeah, it wouldn't be funny if I hit you upside you head with the table

Ulrich-can you even pick the table up

William- yes

Ulrich-no you cant

William-yes I can

Ulrich-PROVE IT THEN

William-fine I will

William struggles to get the table up but he's to small and weak

Ulrich-see I was right

Ms.Sparker- that's enough both of you go to time out

The did as the were told

Ms.Sparker- now we will do an activity, everyone get in a group

When everyone got in the group(besides Ulrich&William) got in a small circle

Ms.Sparker-what we are doing is introducing our self's, and what you have to do is say your name, age, birthday, and what you like. Let's start with you Yumi

Yumi- Hi my name is Yumi and I'm 5 years old, my birthday is May 13 and I like to sing and dance

Ms.Sparker- very nice Yumi, Ulrich you can come back over here

(William kept sticking he tounge out at Ulrich that's why he came back first)

When Ulrich was coming back he saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw in his life (which was yumi of course)

Ms.Sparker- Ulrich you wanna tell the class what you like

Ulrich-I already know who I like….I mean sure….. my name is Ulrich im 5 years old, my birthday is May 14 and I like soccer

Ms.Sparker- very nice

10 students later

Ms.Sparker-now it time to go sadly but ill see all you guys tomorrow

Everyone waved bye

(outside)

Ulrich-hey Yumi, right

Yumi-yes

Ulrich-hey I think I saw you before where do you live

Yumi-1453 Waterview Ct

Ulrich-me to but I live at 1454

Yumi-oh cool, I think my parents know your parents

Ulrich- I guess so

Yumi-well here comes my mom you want to ride

Ulrich-my parents are picking me up, but Ill see you in a little bit

Yumi-ok

Ulrich-bye

Yumi-bye

Not my bad for my second story

Anyway I might update this after thanksgiving tomorrow or later tonight

And I need like 4 reviews

Thank u 4 reading

My next chapter might b called "meeting new friends"


	2. flashback part 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the second chapter

(At home)

After Yumi got home, she saw Ulrich outside playing by himself.

Yumi-Mommy can I play with Ulrich

Mrs. I-sure come in at seven for dinner

Yumi-how am I suppose to keep up with the time?

Mrs. I-never mind I'll call you when its time to eat

Yumi-ok

When Yumi got out the car she went to go play with Ulrich. He didn't see her coming up, so he kept tossing the ball.

Yumi-hey Ulrich

Ulrich-AWWWWW, don't do that

Yumi-sorry I thought you saw me coming, anyway what are you playing?

Ulrich-catch

Yumi-by yourself?

Ulrich-well my mom's busy cooking, and my dad is too busy watching this big ugly black thing with a colored screen

Yumi-that's called a TV, what are you playing

Ulrich-catch

Yumi-can I play

Ulrich-sure

Soon they got tired of playing catch so they started to talk to each other for a while.

Yumi-What do you want to be when you grow up

Ulrich-I don't know

Yumi-oh

Mrs. I- time to eat Yumi!!!

Yumi-well I got to go

Ulrich-bye

Yumi- bye

(3 weeks later)

Ms.Sparker-now as you no it's the last day of preschool, and you will be moving on to elementary school.

Odd-hi I'm Odd sorry I haven't met you in the last three weeks

Ulrich-ok, I'm Ulrich

Odd- everyone knows you

Ulrich-ok?

(At the end of the day)

Yumi-I cant wait until elementary school can you!?

Ulrich- no I wonder what's its going to be like

Odd-hey I'm Odd

Yumi-hi I'm Yumi. Can you wait till elementary school!?

Odd-no, hey what's up with him over there he doesn't have any friends or something

Yumi- uhhh you're asking the wrong person here

Odd-let's go talk to him

Ulrich-your just talking to everyone aren't you

Odd-no

When they were walking over they saw Jeremy sitting down on the tree playing a computer game

Odd-hi I'm Odd, this is Ulrich, and this is Yumi

Jeremy-hi

Ulrich-do you have any friends?

Jeremy-no, just me

Ulrich-oh, we could be you friends

Jeremy-really

Yumi-sure everyone needs friend's right?

Jeremy-I guess

Odd-come on

The four friends chatted until it was time to leave and go home. They couldn't wait until they went to kindergarten cause they were all in the same class.

I'm sorry for the short chapter but this is all that came to my mind so far


	3. new places, new people

The group is now boarding at the school, Jeremy just found out about the supercomputer. That's all I'm telling you I don't want to spoil it for you

Few years later the group (beside aelita) is in the eighth grade. When they got there, Jeremy went exploring and found this old a banded (think that's how you spell a banded) factory.

Jeremy **thoughts**-wow this place must have been a banded for a least 5 to 10 years. I'm going to check it out.

When Jeremy walked in the factory, he was amazed at all the things that were here. He saw an old elevator, but he didn't know what to do.

Jeremy **thoughts**- should I go or don't go, I think ill go see where the elevator goes

When Jeremy pressed the button, the elevator took him to this huge super computer room.

Jeremy-wow, I wonder what this computer connects to

(At the bench)

Class doesn't start until another 20 minutes

Yumi-hey where did Jeremy go?

Ulrich-I don't know he was at breakfast this morning, then he just left

Odd- wherever he is, I'm sure its some place boring that has something that deals with computer and math and stuff like that

Yumi-and I'm sure if you were him you would go someplace that deals with food

Odd-YES! YES I would

Soon a car pulled up at the gate

Ulrich-hey, I wonder who that is

Odd-lets go check it out

Yumi-that will be nosey

Ulrich-like he isn't already nosey

Yumi-hahahahahahahahahaha

Odd-I don't get it what's so funny, was Ulrich flirting with you

Yumi-HA! FUNNY! But no, we were talking about how nosey you are

Just then the girl with long blonde hair, blue sparkle shirt, and white jeans showed up

Odd-wow she's HOTT

Ulrich- Uh-Oh here come Mr. Date Me then Break up the day after

Yumi just nodes here head

When the new girl walk up she is intruded by Odd

Odd-hello there my name is Odd

New Girl-hi my name is Lilly Ann I'm new here

Odd-that's a pretty name, let me show you around here

(With Jeremy)

Jeremy pressed the bottom on the computer that seemed to turn it on (I know there's a switch to turn the computer on, but I just used a button on the computer) and a girl popped up on the computer.

Jeremy-who are you

Unknown-who are you?

Jeremy-I'm Jeremy Belpois

Unknown- hello

Jeremy-what's you name and what are you doing in a computer

Unknown-I don't know I was hoping you could tell me

Jeremy-huh?? Ummm ok how about I call you Mya

Mya-ok I like that name

Jeremy-so what is this place?

Mya-I don't know really, I'm in a tower thing

Jeremy-well stay there for now, I got to tell my friends about this

Mya-oh ok…what are friends???

Jeremy-people that laugh and talk to you and hang out

Mya-oh ok bye

Jeremy-bye

Yumi-I can't wait till Christmas can you

Ulrich-nope its just 14 days away (I don't know how long its is away so I made up a number)

Yumi-SOOOO what are you going to do for Christmas

Ulrich **thoughts**- spend time with you

Ulrich-umm nothing much, you?

Yumi-nothing

Ulrich-Yumi I have to tell you something

Yumi-ok?

Ulrich-Yumi I-

Jeremy-hey guys guess what?

Ulrich **thoughts**- WHY JEREMY WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME NOW?

Yumi-what

Jeremy-I found this old- where's Odd

Ulrich-showing the new girl around

Jeremy-typical, anyway I found this old a banded factory and there's this girl named Mya in a parallel world on this big huge computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yumi-ok then

Ulrich-did you hit your head, cause what you said makes no sense

Jeremy-NO its true follow me

Yumi-Uhhhhh no class is about to start in 5 minutes

Jeremy-after then!!!!!!

Yumi-you needs to stop yelling at people

Jeremy-you guys don't believe me so WHY SHOULD I

Ulrich- CAUSE WE DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT OUR EARDRUMS SMART PERSON

Jeremy-whatever

Yumi&Ulrich-bye

Jeremy-BYE!

1st poll **what do you think Jeremy should do?**

Don't be there friends

Try to transfer himself to the parallel world

Brag his friends to come

Give up


	4. The first trip

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here the fourth chapter

(At class)

Odd-hey, what's wrong with Jeremy

Ulrich- he's mad at Yumi and me because we didn't believe him when he said there was another world parallel to ours

Odd-ok? Hey Jeremy what's up with you have you lost your mind?

Jeremy-leave me alone Odd

Odd-well

Yumi-hey Jeremy don't take you anger out on Odd just because we didn't believe you

Jeremy-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

Ms.Hertz-Is there a problem Jeremy

Jeremy-no

Ms.Hertz-then pay attention; I thought I never had to say that to you Jeremy but something do change

(When class is over)

Jeremy-can you guys please believe me

Yumi-no

Jeremy-please

Odd-no

Jeremy-please

Ulrich-no

Jeremy-please

Yumi-OK! If we believe will you shut up

Jeremy-yes

Yumi-ok

Jeremy-ok follow me

Ulrich-what you going to show us now

Jeremy-no the next century, of course now

Ulrich-and were going in a sewer

Jeremy-yep

Yumi-then I'm not going

Jeremy-come on it not THAT bad

Yumi-uhhhhh yes it is, it stinks, it's dirty, and it's full of "stuff"

Jeremy-just come on

(At the factory)

Odd- ok were at an old factory is this all or what

Jeremy-no there's more

When they get to the super computer, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were shocked at what the saw

Yumi-s-so a-all this you said about the world i-is t-true

Jeremy-yes but that's not the best part, look Mya are you there

Mya-hi Jeremy, did you get your friends

Jeremy-yes this is Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi

Mya-hello

Ulrich-…………………

Yumi-………………….

Odd-……………………

Mya-do they speak

Jeremy-yeah, there just surprised

Mya-oh

Jeremy-oh also I can send you guys here to

Odd-I WANT TO GO

Ulrich-I DON'T

Yumi-I DO

Ulrich-ME TO

Jeremy-you just said you didn't want to go

Ulrich-hey, hey, hey a guy can change there mind cant they

Odd-ooooooorrrrrrrrrr he just wanted to be with

Ulrich-MY FRIENDS

Odd-ssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jeremy-OK then go to the next floor

Odd-okey dokey

After all the process they finally made it to the parallel world

Odd-WOW I like this place it's just like a video game

Yumi-hahahahahahahahaha

Odd-what's so funny

Ulrich-hahahaha you hahahahaha look like hahahahaha a cat hahahahahahahahaha

Odd-HEY Jeremy you made a mistake

Jeremy-no I didn't, I just gave you the one that fits your personality

Odd-oh, oh, oh Jeremy you soooo funny, but im not laughing

Yumi-we are

Odd-anyway have you looked at your clothes?

Yumi was wearing a out like she wore in season 5 and Ulrich was wearing what he wore in season 5

Ulrich-what about it, a least I don't look like a cat

Odd-SHUT UP!!

Ulrich-MAKE ME CATMAN

Yumi- BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

Mya-I see you three made it safe

Yumi-hey what is this place called?

Mya-I don't know

Odd-hey what's that over there

Ulrich-I don't know it looks like a crab from here

Yumi- an over sized one to

When the crab shot hit Yumi and she lost some life points but it hurt really badly

Yumi-god, that hurt

Jeremy-uhhhhhhhhhh the virtualization process is bugged up if you loose all you life points you will die………………..

My first cliffy what do you think I should put in next

A) Yumi disappears

B) Ulrich tells his feeling to Yumi when he finds out she is about to die (don't worry she'll come back if you choose this one)

C) Jeremy finds out how to fix the program

I need about 5 reviews to update to my next chapter


	5. These are my confessions

Here is chapter 5 (A/N I made a mistake, I put season 5 in the last chapter when I was suppose to be season 4)

Yumi-great. Now you tell us when I lost some points…………..how many life points did I lose anyway Jeremy?

Jeremy-ummmm 20 (Isn't it 20 point lost when they get hit or 10.oh well)

Yumi-how many I got left?

Jeremy-80

Yumi-great…perfect

Odd-how do we destroy this thing, and do we even have anything to destroy it?

Jeremy-yes

Ulrich-what are they

Jeremy-weapons

Ulrich-this is no joking matter (can you guess what TV show I got that from)

Jeremy-ok yumihasfans, ulrichhasasword, oddhaslaserarrows.

Yumi-what?

Just then Yumi got hit again

Jeremy-Yumi 60 life points left

Yumi-then stop talking

Odd-Ummmmlaser arrow huh… LASER ARROW

Odd made a shot at the crab and it blew up

Ulrich-we have to hit the eye

Three more crabs came up to the followed from 3 blocks

Yumi-Ok then where's my weapon?

Ulrich ran up to the block and destroyed it

Ulrich-this is easy

Jeremy-throw your hands in the air

Yumi-this is no time to dance

Jeremy-just do it!

Yumi-fine

Yumi threw her hands in the air and the two fans came out of her sleeve

Yumi-wow

Yumi threw her fans and it hit the crab and the other block

Ulrich-nice

Just then a rolling ball came up behind Yumi and shot her

Jeremy-OH NO!

Ulrich, Odd, Mya looked back

Jeremy she lost all her life points

Ulrich-NO!

Ulrich ran over to Yumi and placed her in his lap

Ulrich-YUMI, YUMI please wake up

Yumi **weakly-** U- Ulrich

Odd went to destroy the big rolling ball

Jeremy-Mya you have to go to a red tower, do you see one in sight?

Mya-uhhh yes over there

Jeremy-Ok Odd will take you there

Odd-come on Mya

With that they ran to the red tower (A/N they destroyed all the monsters)

(Back with Ulrich and Yumi)

Ulrich- Yumi don't go to sleep, please Yumi I-I love you

Yumi-I love you…to

With that Yumi died

Ulrich-YUMI, YUMI

Ulrich checked Yumi's pulse and found out her heart stopped

Ulrich-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

(With Odd & Mya)

Mya-were almost there

Odd-hey what are those flying things

Mya-I don't know lets not stick around and find out

On the way Odd was destroying the flying things (A/N I know what there called but the group in new so they don't know) while Mya was running

Just then Ulrich caught up with Mya and Odd

Odd-whoa how'd you get here so fast

Ulrich-this thing called super sprint

Odd-I see Yumi is still with you even though she's like, gone

Ulrich-DON'T SAY THAT…………EVER………AGAIN!!!

Odd-somebody has a temper

Mya-Jeremy, I made it to the tower

Mya went into the tower and found out what the world was called

And found out her name

(Outside still in the parellel world)

Jeremy-I fixed the program

Ulrich- to late Jeremy

Jeremy- did I mention I could bring Yumi back to life

Ulrich- START TALKING……..NOW

Jeremy-ok I have to bring you guys back first

Jeremy brought back Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi into their world. Ulrich ran over to Yumi's scanner and placed her in his lap (again)

Ulrich sighed in relief that Yumi was breathing again she was just asleep now.

After a few minutes Yumi started to wake up

Ulrich-hey

Yumi-hi

Ulrich-you feeling ok

Yumi-yeah

Ulrich-Yumi, what I said on…. whatever its called I really meant it I really do love you Yumi, and I will forever as longs as I live (awe so sweet lol)

Yumi-I love you to Ulrich

Yumi and Ulrich was just about to kiss until

Jeremy-come on you two I have to tell you something

Ulrich **thoughts**- WHY WHY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN JEREMY, GEEZE YOU ANNOYING

Yumi sighs in sadness, and goes to where Odd and Jeremy are

After a few hours of explaining

Yumi-so this world is call Lyoko and this XANA person wants to destroy the world, and the monsters belong to him too

Ulrich-and this thing that killed Yumi is called a megatank, and the other monsters all called blocks, hornets, and krabes and Mya's real name is Aelita

Jeremy-yep, and there are more monsters to

Odd-well that was interesting, and we have to get back to school for dinner and guess what were having

Yumi-oh this is a hard one

Ulrich-meatballs

Odd-yes so lets get back, bye princess

Jeremy-hey (somebody's jealous)

Odd what are you jealous or something your just like Ulrich when he used to be jealous of Yumi, but there together now so it doesn't matter

Ulrich-how did you kn-

Odd-it's called ears buddy, they come in good use to

(10:30 pm girl's dorm)

(A/N I know there no girls dorm but my story)

Ulrich-here we are

Yumi- thanks for walking here, and thanks for caring for what happened earlier today

Ulrich-anything for you

Yumi leaned in a gave Ulrich a kiss on his lips, which turned out to be a full make out session, when they broke they were blushing like mad

Yumi-G'night Ulrich

Ulrich- G'night Yumi, I love you

Yumi-Love you to

They looked away from each other with a HUGE grin on the faces because they both got what they wished for each other for ever.

3rd poll

What XANA attack would you like me to do

A really bad storm

A wild bear attacking

The world coming into the sun

D) Surprise me/you


	6. The tunderstorm's magic trick

(In the boys dorm 11:34 pm)

Odd-about time you and Yumi hooked up

Ulrich-ok I get your point Odd, anyway when are you going to ask Lilly Ann on a date

Odd blushed really hard

Ulrich-wow you must really LIKE her

Odd-shut up

Ulrich-now you see how I felt when you kept bragging me, now if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep, and TRY NOT TO SNORE

Odd-well you still have that temper I see

Ulrich-and don't take your shoes off, Odd please I don't feel like passing out again

Odd-there not that bad

Then Odd took off his shoes and Ulrich passed out (again)

Odd-ok they're that bad, well a least he didn't end up on the floor this time, come on kiwi let's go for a walk

(With Jeremy)

Jeremy-Aelita are you there

Aelita-yes Jeremy

Jeremy-I just found out I can get you to live on earth with us

Aelita-that's great, when can I

Jeremy-first I have to find the process which will take I don't know, forever maybe

Aelita-well, think you will find it Jeremy you'll see, I believe in you

Jeremy blushed when she said that

Jeremy-ok I'm getting tired, goodnight Aelita

Aelita-goodnight Jeremy

(Next morning 7:30 am)

Ulrich- Finally Christmas is almost here

Odd-I know right, then you get caught up under a mistletoe with you beloved Yumi

Ulrich-Oh, its it the same with you and Lilly Ann

Odd-well, no, not really, anyway what are you going to get for Yumi

Ulrich-why do you want to know?

Odd-im just asking, wow you act like im going to tell her or something

Ulrich-well, you do have a big mouth

Odd-no I don't

Ulrich-yes you do remember in the fifth grade

(Flashback A/N my first flashback)

Odd-hey Yumi have you and Ulrich going out yet

Yumi-no why would we be?

Odd-well because you love him, and he loves you

Yumi-how do you know that?

Odd-he told me a thousand times

Ulrich- OH MY God ODD WHY DO YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH

(End of flashback)

Odd-it slipped

Ulrich-sure it did

Odd-Hey where's Jeremy

Ulrich-how am I suppose to know

Yumi-hey guys

Ulrich-hey Yumi

Odd-what's up Yumi

Yumi-nothing

Odd-you two are the only people who have come up with a couple names

Ulrich-a couple name?

Odd-yeah, like Yurich, or Ulrmi

Ulrich-ok then, anyway Yumi what do you want for Christmas

Yumi-I don't know really

Jeremy-hey guys

Odd-there you are, we were worried about you, were you flirting with Aelita

Jeremy-NO

Odd-yes you were

Jeremy-no I wasn't

Odd then why are you blushing

Jeremy-cause, ummmm, cause

Odd-see you can't even come up with a good lie

Jeremy-anyway, when you know who attacks a beeper goes off on my laptop, and the computer in my room, also the super computer. Then the same thing happens again with different attacks, and in order to stop it Aelita has to get to the tower, and last I programmed a return to the past to erase what happened, and people's memory except ours. Did you get all that?

Ulrich-uhhh no

Jeremy-cause you were to busy flirting with Yumi!

Ulrich-and you're yelling at me because

Jeremy-you weren't listening

Ulrich-soooo you're mad at me because I was flirting with my girlfriend.

Ulrich's **thoughts**-wow it feels good to say Yumi is my girlfriend

Just then a dark black cloud came to them

Yumi-hey, was there suppose to be a storm coming today

Odd-no, why

Ulrich-look up

Odd-whoa!

Jeremy-well least its not raining

Just the its just started pouring so had that the group couldn't see anything, not even the person beside them

Yumi-come on we have to get inside

The group ran inside to get some shelter

Odd-a least the

Just then light flicked off, and they heard a loud scream…

Poll,poll,poll,poll,poll,poll,poll

Who do you think got kidnapped

A) Yumi

B) Ulrich

C) Odd

D) Jeremy


	7. The missing loved one

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy lately but I'll be sure to update more often, nut here is chapter seven. Thank you soooooooooo much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

(Last chapter)

Odd-a least the-

Just then the lights flicked off, and they heard a loud scream…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the lights came back on the group notice one person was missing

Ulrich-hey where's Yumi (good job to the people who got it right, it wasn't hard at all either)

Odd-that was the scream we heard

Jeremy-did she disappear

Ulrich-Noooo she's just playing hide and seek…ok Yumi you can come out now

No answer

Ulrich-Yumi this isn't funny anymore

No answer

Jeremy-You guys XANA attacking

Odd-you just noticed, Aelita has been trying to reach you for a while now

Jeremy-how come you didn't tell me

Odd-cause, you were scared of the dark and kept chattering your teeth like an idiot

Jeremy-shut-up Odd, let's go guys

Ulrich-I can't go without Yumi (he says it in a crying voice)

Jeremy-well find her, let just go

Jeremy-JUST COME ON

(At the factory **on Lyoko**)

Jeremy-ok you should see Aelita just ahead of you

Ulrich-we see her, but she's running from something, and its not a monster either, it looks like………………………………. YUMI!

Odd-what XANA can take control of humans?

Jeremy-I guess so, im going to try to debug the program in Yumi, you guys just hold her off, and get Aelita to the tower

Odd-I'll take Aelita to the tower, and you take care of Yumi

Ulrich-I can't do it

Odd-and why not

Xana/Yumi-well, well, well look like the heroes are here to save the day, well THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. See I got Ulrich's weakness, poor little Yumi, well she's not coming back

Ulrich-what did you do to her

Xana/Yumi-I toke control of her

Ulrich-why

Xana/Yumi-THIS IS YOUR WEEKNESS ULRICH, YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HERE FOR HER FOREVER, AND IF SHE DIES, I KNOW FOR SURE YOU WILL DIE WITH HER, and it just my plan to get rid of you one by one by one

Aelita-No, you will not kill one of my friends like you did to my father (act like she know about her father)

Just then Xana attacks Aelita with Yumi's fans, but missed because Odd jumped in the way and went back to earth

Xana/Yumi-you better hurry up time is running out

With that said in mind Xana

Jeremy-come on Yumi is disappearing go to the tower and step on it

Ulrich-Jeremy how fast con I go with my super speed

Jeremy-uhhh 120 mph (I really don't know how much it goes, so just go with me here) why

Ulrich-good, Aelita get on my back

When she got on Ulrich's back. Ulrich sprinted to the tower within 2 minutes

Ulrich-ok hurry up

Jeremy-20 seconds HURRY

Aelita

Jeremy-10

Code

Jeremy-5

Lyoko

Jeremy-return to the past…NOW!

The white light engulfed all of the school, factory, and the city

Ulrich-I am soooo happy Yumi is back

Odd-yeah, so you could do STUFF with her

Ulrich-hey shut up, okay

Yumi-hey guys

Ulrich-hey Yumi, what's up?

Yumi-nothing really you

Odd-I have to leave, I have a date with Lilly Ann

Yumi-you asked her out?

Odd-yes, and I'm glad I'm not the alone one in the group

Yumi-ok then

Ulrich-so I ask again Yumi, what would you like for Christmas?

Yumi-nothing much, as long as I have you that's the best present I can ever have

They pulled each other into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever

Ulrich-may I have this honor to take this lovely lady out to and elegant dinner tonight (he says that in a French accent)

Yumi-I would be honored

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

There's chapter 7, thank you for all the ideas and reviews

And if you have anymore ideas be sure to tell me

Story+ReviewCHAPTER 8


	8. authors note!

I Need some more reviews to update I haven't been getting a lot lately


	9. hot trouble

Hey sorry I didn't update in a while. I went to my grandma house and here's like no connection what-so-ever so I'll be updated this time, THANKS 4 REVIEWING

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ulrich-wake up Odd time for breakfast

Odd-Then lets go

Odd left the dorm in his pj's, and Ulrich stood there counting down the time when he'll come back

Odd-maybe I should get dressed first

Ulrich-YEAH! See ya

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o

Jeremy-Aelita, Im so close to getting you to live here with us, just a few more programs and the process is complete

Aelita-I cant believe it, im finally going to learn how you live, breath the air you breathe, and find out about love, and stuff like that right, isn't what life is like

Jeremy kinda, the most important thing about living is surviving though

Aelita-oh, where's the others

Jeremy-at breakfast

Aelita-I should let you go then

Jeremy-ok Ill talk to you later Aelita

Aelita-bye

Jeremy-bye

0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yumi-I wonder where Jeremy is

Odd-flirting with Aelita

Ulrich-how do you know?

Odd-overheard their conversation

Yumi-your even noisier than I thought

Jeremy-hey what's up guys?

Odd-took you long enough

Ulrich-where you flirting with Aelita

Yumi kicked Ulrich under the table and gave him a **stop being noisy look. **A few minutes later it started to get really really hot

Yumi-hey is it stating to get hot in here or is it just me

Odd-IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOU CLOTHES

Ulrich-Odd shut up

Jeremy-how did that happen?

Odd-a good day to go swimming

Yumi-are you crazy, its almost 180 degrees out, you will get sunburn before you even get there

Jeremy-do you think its "him"

Ulrich-gee Jeremy like I really know, that's a questing were suppose to ask you, and then you check you computer to see if he did, you fool

Jeremy-well somebody's grumpy when it's hot

Yumi-shouldn't they just put the stupid air conditioning on geeze

Odd-I don't feel so good

Ulrich-hello Jeremy did HE attack or not

Jeremy-it doesn't say anything about it but we have to take the chance of going Odd come with me, Yumi, Ulrich

Stay here and get everybody someplace nice and cool

Yumi-cool, funny Jeremy I going someplace COLD

Jeremy-JUST GO

Yumi-well

Odd and Jeremy left to go to the factory, and Yumi and Ulrich went to go help everyone to a safe place

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0

_At the factory_

Jeremy-Aelita, has XANA activated

Aelita-no but ill go and check

Jeremy-hold on ill send Odd to help you

Aelita-ok

Jeremy-ready odd

Odd-ready

Jeremy- transfer odd, scanner odd, virtualization

Odd-im here

Aelita-I found the tower its up ahead

Odd-ok lets go we can't waste any time

Aelita-right

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oooo0o0o0oo00000o000oo0o0o0o0

Ulrich-is that everyone

Yumi-I guess

Ulrich-oh no wait, where Mrs. hertz

Yumi-I don't know, think she's still in the science building

Ulrich-ill go get her

Yumi-ok but if you not back in ten minutes in coming to get you, ok

Ulrich-ok

They gave each other a quick kiss before Ulrich left

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0ooo00o00oo0o0o0oo0

Odd-Jeremy were almost there, Jeremy, Jeremy are you there

Jeremy was fainted because of how hot it was

Odd-I think he passed out

Aelita- look the some monsters

Odd-yeah blocks keep running and stay behind me

Odd and Aelita were running and destroying the monsters

Odd-great more of them, I guess the army hired a lot of troops

Aelita-Odd I have an idea

Odd-but-

Aelita-JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE

0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0

20 minutes later

Yumi **thoughts**- that's it im going to go find him

Yumi went to the science building and went to Mrs. Hertz room and she found ms.hertz passed out

Yumi- Mrs. Hertz wake up, wake up

Yumi looked around to see if there was something she could wake up Mrs. Hertz up but when she looked around she saw a foot on the other side of the room. Yumi went over there and she saw…………Ulrich

Yumi-OH MY GOD… Ulrich wake up

Yumi checked his pulse and she found…………….nothing

Yumi-Ulrich please don't leave me, please don't let XANA get to you, just please come back, I need you

Nothing happened he was gone, Yumi then Yumi stared to pass out, but she kept on trying to stay awake

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo00000o0000o00o000

Odd-what is you plan exactly

Aelita-you will see

Aelita got on her knees and put a bridge leading to the tower

Aelita how fast can you run

Odd-depends come on

Aelita and Odd ran over the bridge leading to the tower and Odd was destroying the monster in their way. Just then Aelita went into the tower and entered the code

Code: LYOKO

Then a huge with bubble engulfed the school, city and everywhere else

**With Ulrich**

Odd-im going to breakfast

Ulrich-alright then

Soon there was a knock at the door

Ulrich-come in

Just then Yumi ran into the room a gave Ulrich a huge hug

Yumi-If you ever leave me like that again, I swear ill kill you myself

Ulrich-im sorry

Yumi-its okay just don't do it ever again

Ulrich-promise

Yumi gave Ulrich a passionate kiss, which turned out to be a full make out session. After a while the stopped for air

Yumi-we should meet the other for breakfast

Ulrich-ok

Odd-took you two long enough to get here what were you doing

Ulrich-nothing

Odd-yawl were doing something, nothing is something, and something is what you were doing, and what you were doing has a name, so what's the name of what you were doing

Jeremy-wow its smart

Odd just rolled his eyes

Yumi-none of your businesses there does that answer you question. What were you and Lilly Ann doing the other day?

Cause you room smells and its not Kiwi, it smells like that smell you know after you did something

Odd-WE DID NOTHING

Ulrich-somebody has a temper today

Odd-what ever

They whole table busted out laughing

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oooooo0o0o0

News for readers

I need AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER 9

Thank you dearly for reading and have a SAFE

HAPPY NEW YEAR


	10. a change in a gunshot

Ok I didn't get 5 reviews but this is such a great story so I decided to continue he is chapter 10

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

**At the vending machine's 8:00am**

Odd-im SO hungry right now

Yumi-when are you ever NOT hungry

Odd-I don't know

Odd puts his quarter into the machine to get a soda (I know its not soda but this is he first thing that popped into my head).

Odd-EWWWW this soda tastes like feet

Ulrich-you tasted feet

Odd-NO and I never will, its just nasty

Jeremy-hey guys

Ulrich-hey, where were you

Jeremy-work on the metallization for Aelita

Ulrich-figures

Jeremy-what figures

Yumi-you have an imprint of your keyboard on your forehead

Odd-you know there's something called a……………….yeah a bed

Jeremy-which you were in last night with Lilly Ann

Odd-no

Ulrich-yes you were

Yumi-woo, odd got his freak on

Odd-soon, you and-

Mr.Delmas-students report to the gym, all students report to the gym

Yumi-you were saying

Odd-never mind

**At the gym**

Mr.Delmas-now students you are all wondering why you are here, well we are making a few changes to the school. The first change is the dorms. You have new roommates but this time its boy girl I DON'T want any mess, if I catch any mess were going back to boy, boy, girl, girl.

Yumi-that's a big change

Ulrich-yeah I hope im with you though

Yumi-me to

Jeremy-no this cant be happening

Odd-be quiet!

Mr. Delmas-the second change is that there's a change in the lunch menu…. ALL NEW BETTER FOODS

The whole entire gym was loud

Mr. Delmas-The third change is the dorms have been upgraded, it now has a bathroom, TV, computer, everything. The last change is the classes have been shortening to Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Now go have fun. If you want to find out you roommates go 2 your dorm and look on the door.

Yumi-Ulrich let's go see who I have

Ulrich-ok

Jeremy-oooohhh, this is bad

Odd- I GOT LILLY ANN AS MY ROOMATE YESYESYES

Jeremy-good for you

Odd-hey im going to go help her out, bye

Jeremy-bye

**with Yumi&Ulrich**

Yumi-ok it's the moment of truth, but what happens if I don't get you Ulrich

Ulrich-we'll sleep outside

Yumi-funny, ok here I go

Yumi-Ulrich, I can't believe this but I

Ulrich-Let's get ready to build a tree house

Yumi-IM DORMING WITH you

Ulrich-really

Yumi-yeah

Ulrich-YES, you had me there for second there

Yumi-I know, come on

Little did the heroes know, XANA was doing some changes for himself

**Few hours later**

Jeremy (calling Odd)-Odd ,Aelita is feeling pulsations tell Ulrich and Yumi to come to

Odd-ok, but what's the attack

Jeremy- I have no idea, but we don't want to wait and find out

Odd-indeed, see you

**With Yumi &Ulrich**

Ulrich-so what are we going to do later?

Yumi- I don't know, what you want to do

Ulrich- I don't know

Just then there were gunshots going off outside the school

Yumi-Ulrich, did you here that

Ulrich-here what

Another gunshot goes off

Yumi-that

Ulrich-I think your just hearing stuff Yumi, were at our new room

Yumi-no, Ulrich im not hearing stuff,

Another gunshot goes off

Ulrich-I hear it now

Then Ulrich phone goes off

Ulrich-hello

Odd-come to the factory

Ulrich-we cant, Yumi and I are stuck at school, there are gunshot going off everywhere

Odd-ok, ill just deal without you

Ulrich-ok (hangs up)

Yumi-Ulrich, im scared

Ulrich-don't worry Yumi

Xana-yeah, don't worry Yumi this wont hurt you MUCH

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

UH OH looks like Xana got himself on earth

What do you think will happen; also can you give me some ideas if you can, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW please


End file.
